


Twelve Days of Christmas,  Day three ( I'll push him off a roof)

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2018 [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Spencer pouted, " it's because I'm a twig isn't it?"





	Twelve Days of Christmas,  Day three ( I'll push him off a roof)

"You seem stressed, what's the matter Nardi?"

Bernard, Santa's top elf side as the arms of his lover circled around his neck.

"This new Santa, Scott Calvin is quite a headache. would you believe, would you believe that he actually told me what if he chooses not to believe in Santa!" Bernard put his head in his hands.

"Honestly Spencer, what am I going to do if he doesn't come Thru next year?"

Spencer, Spencer Reid pursed his lips.

when Spencer found out about his father William Reid being a part-time Santa's elf in the North Pole he honestly didn't believe it. 

but when the big guy in-red came to him personally after finding out what his father had done well the man wasn't quite as Jolly as all the stories say and he had shown Spencer the reindeer, the other elves even gave him his own magic snow globe Spencer became a believer a True Believer. 

When Spencer was 18 after he had committed his mom to Bennington Sanitarium he had come up to the North Pole and mrs Claus, a lovely lady named Roxy had doted on him with cookies hot chocolate and comfort.

while he was at the North Pole he helped out in Santa's workshop, Santa had paired him with his head elf Bernard to show him the ropes. 

Bernard had showed him how to carve a wooden train, how to make sure a ball was the bounciest it could be. He gave Spencer a glimpse of the naughty and nice list and Spencer helped out with putting together some of the science and magic kits.

After that trip Spencer had a pep in his step when he went back to school and soon after that he had sat in on a lecture buy one Jason Gideon about behavioral profiling.

Later that night he sat down to write a letter.

Dear Bernard,

Hopefully the other elves aren't driving you crazy.

Today I sat in and listened on a lecture about behavioral profiling.

The speaker was a FBI agent named Jason Gideon, the man talk about profiling and how they use the science of profiling to help capture dangerous people like serial killers, rapist, terrorist and Cetera, all people that would most likely be on Santa's naughty list.

The process sounds fascinating to me, and you know I was thinking about what other degrees to get. I think I'm going to take some courses in psychology and Sociology.

Spencer put his pencil down and sealed up the letter writing Santa's workshop, North Pole. to Santa's head elf Bernard.

Before falling asleep he put it under the snow globe. when he woke up the next morning there was a stack of 3 psychology and Sociology books as well as a book on profiling by Jason Gideon as well as top 5 most peripheral serial killers by David Rossi. 

He smiled.

now 5 years later he loved being on his team and he loved finding the bad guys and putting them away. 

He had visited his mom, she knew he had a significant other and they had managed once to get Bernard to meet his mom right before the Christmas rush a year ago and she absolutely loved the Charming little bugger has she called him.

later she had pulled him aside and said that there was something about Bernard that reminded her of Spencer's dad. Spencer just smiled and looked over his mother's shoulder where his own Christmas elf was standing talking to a gentleman that was also a resident of Bennington.

Spencer kiss Bernards cheek before saying, "I could always go and push him off his roof and take over."

That made the head elf smile. he knew that Spencer  
would not actually do that he loved his job too much.

"Thanks for the words of comfort. I think you would make a very.." he laughed.

Spencer pouted. "It's because I'm a twig isn't it?"


End file.
